Nothing Left to Lose
by x Chelsea Grin
Summary: Lorraine didn't know what she was getting into when she decided to aid the war effort in Bastogne. / EugenexOC
1. Chapter 1

She inhaled hard, like her life depended on it. She had to be quick- there were men she had to tend to. To make sure they were okay, or at least, still alive.

Night had fallen on Bastogne hours ago, and the temperature along with it. Lorraine hadn't felt her fingers for days. It'd been so long since she'd felt warmth it was hard to remember what it was like. Maybe if she did, her life would be easier.

She wasn't the best at her job, but with no prior training there wasn't a lot you could expect. Out of the small group of volunteer nurses only one actually knew what they were doing. As long as you stopped the bleeding you were doing alright.

This would be her last cigarette until further notice. Supply lines were held up, and while she had no cigarettes the men had no morphine, or blankets, or sufficient clothing. Which one was worse, she wasn't sure.

She took the last drag harder than before and threw it to the ground, firmly stepping on it to make sure it was out. With all the snow she knew she didn't have to, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

For once it was silent. No artillery could be heard in the distance. This was rare, being able to look into the distance and not see the flashes of light and truckloads of wounded heading towards her. It was nice.

Turning towards the church she intended to go back in, but when she heard footsteps behind her, she stopped and looked back. There, coming up behind her, was Eugene Roe, a medic from Easy Company. Out of all of the other ones she'd dealt with he was her favorite.

"Hey there," Lorraine said and smiled at him.

"Good evening miss." He gave her a nod and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Sticking one in his mouth, he pulled out another and handed it to her. "Need a light?"

She shook her head. "Thank you." She considered saving it for when she really did need it but smoking with others was always better than smoking alone. They lit their cigarettes at the same time.

After exhaling he looked straight up at the sky. "I'm going to assume y'all don't have anything to spare?"

She shook her head. "Not really.. Maybe some gauze but beyond that no. We only two vials of morphine left."

"Damn."

Shots rang out, breaking the silence and causing her to flinch. Lorraine looked at him, as he hadn't moved. He stared out into the distance, his eyes cold.

"Eugene…" She took two steps forward. "Are you okay?"

He nodded and threw his cigarette down. "Just tired."

"I know." Lorraine sighed. She put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be over soon."

He didn't say anything, his eyes remaining distant. After a moment he looked at her. "I need to go. See you around, Miss Lorraine." He turned around and began walking away, not waiting for her reply.

She watched him for a few moments before shaking her head and returning to the church.

**Hey you guys. I haven't written anything in a while so I decided I might as well try for a BoB fic. This first chapter is really short because I wanted to get it out there and get some feedback. So, anything you have to say is greatly appreciated. Let me know if it went too quick, or how the writing is.**


	2. Chapter 2

She woke to the sound of bombs dropping. Her eyes clenched shut, hoping it was all a nightmare. Knowing it wasn't, she pushed herself up off of the cold floor. The cries of freshly wounded men hit her ears.

She rushed out into the sanctuary, taking no time to start working. Her hands instantly found themselves holding pressure on a man's chest, where he'd been shot multiple times. She had no idea why he was still alive, but he was. Blood ran through her fingers and soaked her sleeves. Pushing down harder, and harder still, Lorraine realized it was no use. He was already a dead man. Her eyes stung a bit at this realization, but she continued to try.

A few moments later, he stopped breathing. His heart was beating, she could feel it. The thumping was loud in her ears. _Please_, she inwardly begged, _keep trying_.

The blood kept coming. She didn't know what to do anymore. Biting her lip, she watched as blood started to run from both his nose and mouth, and his heartbeat became a mere flutter. Saying a small prayer, she stood up and looked down at him. He couldn't have been more than eighteen or nineteen. She stared down at him for a few seconds, then turned away. There was no hope for him, but for someone else there was.

Looking around, she saw where she was needed. A man had had his leg blown off, and he was screaming as one of the other nurses attempted to cauterize it. He was flailing around, hindering any progress the woman was trying to make. Lorraine rushed over and using one hand grabbed one of his, the other going to his leg. His grip was very tight, as she had expected, but it seemed to help some.

Out of no where it seemed, Eugene popped up and kneeled on the other side of him. "Hey buddy," he said as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes. He stuck one in the mans mouth and lit it.

"Fucking thanks Doc." He breathed out the best he could, trying to keep the cigarette in his mouth. Eugene then pulled out a syringe and stuck it in the man's arm. Injecting it all, he pulled the needle out and threw it to the side.

It was barely thirty seconds before the man stopped resisting as much. Eugene looked over at Lorraine and gave her a quick nod. "Morning Miss Lorraine." He stood up quickly and moved on_. Why does he never giver me time to say anything to him? _she thought before returning her focus to the now fairly subdued man. She reminded herself to find Eugene later and get a cigarette from him. You needed nicotine to survive this.

An hour later, everyone was taken care of. The bodies of those who didn't survive were put with all the others, their dog tags sent to Captain Winters. Lorraine was outside, leaning against the wall of the church. She stared at the ground, her eyes glazed over. She had blood on her hands still, not taking the time to wash them off. It was all over her, staining her clothes and her skin. It never really washes off, she thought. It's never really gone.

A hand, which was also deep red, came into her vision with a cigarette between their fingers. She looked up and saw Eugene again. "I'm going to owe you a whole carton by the time you leave." She gave a small smile and accepted it, putting it in her mouth.

He flipped open his lighter and lit it for her. "I know. You need it just as much as I do though."

He moved and leaned on the wall beside her, lighting a cigarette of his own. "Are you excited for Christmas?"

She just looked over at him, glaring at him half-heartedly before laughing. "Oh yeah, because we all have a reason to be."

"At least we've made it." He said, the solemn mood returning. Lorraine just nodded, and focused a little bit too hard on her cigarette. She closed her eyes. She'd only been awake an hour and a half, but she was already worn out.

She looked up to find Eugene's eyes on her. They held eye contact while he took a handkerchief out of his pocket. Wetting it with his tongue, he wiped her face with it. She didn't flinch away, despite feeling so vulnerable.

When he was done, he looked over her face before slipping the cloth back in his jacket. "You're too pretty to have all that blood on your face."

She chose not to say anything, but to just look at him. He moved forward a bit more and lifted his hand to her cheek. As his thumb slowly moved back and forth, he whispered, "It'll be okay."

At this point, she blushed. She didn't know whether he was mocking her or what, but no one had touched her this intimately in a long time. She closed her eyes and relaxed against his touch.

He moved even closer, leaning his head against the wall above her. Heat was radiating off of his body, washing over her like a tidal wave.

They stood this way a few moments before the sound of artillery hit their ears, both of their bodies getting stiff. Eugene let out a sigh. "Duty calls."

She nodded, and without saying anything else, he was gone.

x-x-x

By late afternoon, everything was still once again. Lorraine's focus had yet to return since her encounter with Eugene. Pushing through that, she'd efficiently clotted seventeen bullet wounds.

It was snowing again, which made her wondered if it ever stopped. It made her wonder if the killing ever stopped, but she knew it didn't, and it wouldn't, and this war would never end and the men she sees today she might not see tomorrow. _And that included Eugene. _

You don't get involved with service men, that was an unspoken rule amongst the nurses. However, every one of them were, and every one of them swore it was purely physical. You don't fall in love with dead men walking.

But she was never a physical person. It was always emotional but now she barely felt anything anymore. She shook her head, trying to stave off the confusion.

Out of her pocket she removed an almost full pack of cigarettes, stole from the body of one of the deceased.

As she lit a cigarette, the thoughts kept racing. _You don't fall in love with a dead man walking._

**Hey there you guys. I think this chapter turned out a bit better than the last one, but it may or may not be moving too fast for my liking. I really need to work on my descriptions. Feedback is still greatly appreciated. Thanks for the follows and reviews for the previous chapter, it was wonderful motivation you know. **


End file.
